


Luminous

by What_Am_I_Doing4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Am_I_Doing4/pseuds/What_Am_I_Doing4
Summary: It's a magician au where Lance and Keith are partners in magic as they get a new job at a certain casino and their relationship with so many people start to change.





	1. Chapter 1

A thin male walked into the Altean Casino and Hotel. He was Korean, wearing a white, rolled up collared shirt, jeans, and black loafers. His black, shoulder length hair was messy and pulled back into a low ponytail. He walks up to one of the chefs at the buffet table with concern. The chef had dark skin, his black hair pulled back with a strip of orange cloth, and was overweight.  
“Excuse me, but where do the performers go before their show?” the Korean asked sheepishly.  
The chef looked up to him, “I believe you talk to the owner and let her know that you’re here,” he set down his utensils and removes the plastic gloves to stick his hand out, “I’m Hunk,”  
“Keith,” he takes Hunk’s hand and shakes it.  
“So Keith, what show are you doing?”  
“I’m part of the magician act,”  
“Cool,” he sets more stuff down, “I can take you to the owner of this place if you want?”  
“That’ll be great,” Keith follows as Hunk leads him to a gray door in the back. Once through they were walking in a bland, gray hallway that only leads to four rooms. Hunk takes him to the farthest back room where four people were already there. Three of them were standing, which included a small brunette wearing green and an earpiece, a tall ginger with a large mustache, and a familiar man wearing a security uniform.  
“Shiro?” Keith titled his head with his question. Everyone turned to see the second shortest person in the room, which allowed Keith to see the fourth person better, who was sitting down. She had darker skin, light hair pulled back into a bun, and a blue pantsuit.  
“Keith!” the security officer rushed over and hugged Keith.  
“What are you doing here?” Shiro asked, running his prosthetic fingers through the white lock of hair.  
“I’m the assistant in the magician act,”  
“So I’m guessing you’re here to see me,” the woman’s British accent sent chills down Keith’s spin.  
“Yeah, I’m Ke-”  
“Keith, I know, it says it here,” she stands up and points to a list, “And Shiro just yelled your name,”  
“Oh right,”  
“My name is Allura, and I own this building,” She points to the small brunette, “That’s Pidge, head of tech support. You and your partner better talk to them before you perform,” she then points to mustache man, “This is Coran, my assistant. If you have a problem or need to see me go to him,”  
“Ok,”  
“Any questions?”  
“Yeah, since I’m performing later tonight what do you want me to do?”  
“I can show him around?” Shiro suggested wrapping a fake arm around him.  
“Of course just one question,” she turned her attention to Shiro, “How do you know each other?”  
“Adoptive brothers,” they say at the same time with Keith’s hand on Shiro’s farthest shoulder.  
“Have fun and Keith meet up with your partner after he checks into Coran or me,”  
“Will do,” he gives her a salute and leaves with his brother.  
Walk around the building with Shiro explaining everything rather quickly. “So over there is the casino, there are the buffet tables and other foods and drinks, and down that hallway leads to the hotel part of this place,” he quickly explains.  
“So pretty much food, drinks, sex, and gambling?”  
“Yep,” his attention turned to the large black stage with Pidge and a similar looking guy on top, “That’s the stage you’ll perform on,”  
Keith stared in awe as Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him over.  
“Matt! Pidge!”  
“Shiro hey!” the Pidge look alike shouts and points to Keith, “Who is that?”  
“That’s the guy I was talking about, Keith,” Pidge informs him.  
“The magician assistant,”  
“Yeah, why?” Keith asked getting closer to the pair and turning to Shiro.  
“You know, in front of Pidge you should’ve just said you were the magician,”  
“I’m gonna watch the show for blackmail material,” Pidge rubs their hands together.  
Keith rolls his eyes, “I’m probably going to wear a more sparkling and formal version of this,” he points to what he’s currently wearing.  
“Probably?” Pidge raises an eyebrow.  
“I don’t know Lance is-”  
“Your partner’s name is Lance?” Shiro quickly asks.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Is he Cuban?”  
“Yes,”  
“Does he have light blue eyes?”  
“Yes again,”  
“Does he have a really big ego?”  
“Triple yes. What does this have to do anything?” he started to get frustrated with his brother.  
“Because he comes here often to visit Hunk,” Shiro points back to the buffet table.  
“And maybe because he’s coming over here?” Matt Stands and points to a tall Cuban with short brown hair, wearing a light blue collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, a darker blue vest over it, and black skinny jeans.  
“Hey Matt, Pidge, Shiro good to see you,” he goes through every name quickly, “Keith come with me,” he grabs his assistant’s wrist and starts to drag him, “Hey Pidge do you know where the makeup artist, Kelly was her name-”  
“Kelsi?”  
“Yeah, Kelsi, do you know where she is?”  
“Probably having an affair with the ex bartender,” Pidge joked.  
“Ok, then where am I going to find someone to do makeup?” he had a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead.  
“I can do it, Lance,” Shiro volunteered.  
“Great,” he grabbed Keith's wrist and dragged him away again, “Follow me,”  
Keith was pulled to backstage by Lance with Shiro following close behind.  
“Lance, what are you doing?”  
“Getting ready for our show, duh,”  
“Last I check it wasn’t for an hour,”  
“Well, I guess your tour was longer than expected,”  
“Do you have an outfit for me?”  
“Yes, I do,”  
Lance hurried over to a costume rack and pulled out a red dress.  
“Lance,” Keith’s eyes darted everywhere, “What is that for?”  
“Why it’s what you’re wearing on stage,”  
“I'm not going-”  
“I already thought of a few things to get you to wear this,” he cut his assistant off.  
“Like?” Keith’s voice was skeptical as he raises an eyebrow.  
“You can give me the middle finger or call me anything you, I will not retaliate,” he got closer to Keith with every step, “Makeup will be put on you to look more feminine. And I will call by a female name. All I ask of you is to just to pretend to be a girl on stage for me,” Lance now had a finger under Keith’s chin, “That all right, Kira?” he walked away, flicking his finger up causing Keith’s whole head to follow.  
“Come on Keith,” Shiro placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and led him to a back room while grabbing the dress.


	2. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first show and let's see how good they are at magic and drag. Also this will explain how certain magic tricks are done, so if you don't want to know I would suggest leaving.

Lance quickly found the pair of black loafers that he had placed there earlier and replaced his blue sneakers with them. Pidge walks up to him wearing all black, an earpiece, and holding a clipboard.  
“So if I understand you want me to use the forklift to-”  
“To lift Keith up, yes,”  
“When do you want me to do this?”  
“I talked to Matt, he will give you the signal to start raising,”  
“Ok, and how high do you want it again?”  
“8 ft. from the starting point,”  
“Ok, can you give me a list of tricks in order?”  
“Woman into tiger, disappearing doves, Chinese lantern, and the levitating woman,” he listed each one with a finger.  
“And tiger and levitation involve technological support?”  
“Yeah, lifting the tiger cage up and as I explain before with the forklift,”  
“And the biggest question I have,”  
“Fire away,”  
“Keith can do all of these tricks, right?” Pidge held the clipboard up to their mouth.  
Lance scoffs and rolls his eyes as he gives a cocky grin, “Keith can do all of these without error, and if there is error he can easily improvise,”  
Matt can up running while holding a laptop, “Play the music you gave me right?”  
“Yeah, each one has a name which relates to a trick,” Lance assures him, “They should be in the order,” he looks over the laptop.  
“Tiger, doves, lantern, and levitation,” Matt listed the music titles off with Lance nodded his head with every name.  
“That’s correct,” he pats Matt on the back, “Go to Coran and make sure this is what he plays then go into position,” Matt ran to the right, leaving the backstage area.  
“Pidge go ask if Keith is ready and if he is tell me and bring him out,” Pidge nodded their head in agreement, “And if not tell me how long till he’s ready and stay here till he is,”  
“And once Keith is ready?”  
“Get in to position on the forklift,” he shoo Pidge in the direction of his assistant.  
“Excuse me sir, but are you Lance?” a girl came up followed by a couple other people dressed like her, black shirt and black pants.  
“Yeah, why?” he started to sweat with amount of people asking him clarifying questions.  
“I’m May and I’m with the animal trainers, with the tiger and doves. In what order are the acts?”  
“Tiger first, then doves. After the second act you can take your animals and leave,” “Do you want to help us set up?” “Yeah,” Lance took May to the cage as the other animal trainers go find the tiger. Pidge ran up to them out of breath.  
“Keith will be ready in like 5 minutes,” they bend over, hands on their knees.  
“That’s actually good,” he puts a hand on their shoulder, “Can you get someone to tell me when Keith is ready?”  
Pidge nodded and ran off, still out of breath. Lance and May continue to the cage.  
“So we try to put the tiger to the very back, feeding him lots of meat, and put up a fake wall?” May questioned.  
“Yeah,” Lance watched as the put the tiger in the cage, feeding him a ton of raw meat. Once the tiger was far back enough to put up the fake wall. He, May, and another trainer put up the fake wall to hide the tiger. Once that was done Lance checked the bottom where there was a secret compartment to see if it could be open, and it does.  
“Is everything ready to go?” Coran came up to Lance once he was out of the cage.  
“Yeah, except for Keith,” Lance helped the animal trainers off stage, “Do you know if Keith is ready?”  
“Yeah,” he looked down at the clipboard, “When do you want him to appear?”  
“I’ll call out my assantaint, so just keep him backstage,” Coran runs off stage left as Lance goes stage right, waiting for the curtains to rise.  
He sees Allura(now in a purple mermaid dress) walk in front of the curtain.  
“Good evening everyone, I am Allura, the owner of this casino and hotel,” she waits for the applause to die down before continuing, “I am proud to present a new magician that I have found, Lance the Luminous,” she walks backwards to the audience's left, sticking a hand out as the curtains rise. Once the curtains are almost up Lance runs out waving to the cheering audience as he enters from their right, next to the cage.  
“Hello Vegas, I am Lance. And tonight I will be performing tricks you’ve seen before but hey why not see them again,” he smiles at the audience.  
“For my first trick I will turn a lady into a tiger,” he flashes a devilish grin as the audience gasp.  
“But first I need an assistant,” he looks into the audience as if he is going to use one of them. But enter Keith.  
Keith is dressed in a long flowing red dress with a deep back. He had red eyeshadow and mascara to make him appear more girl like. He also was wearing a spiked collar, fingerless gloves, and silver heels, strapped around his ankles. His hair was put down and running over his shoulders.  
“This is my lovely assantiant Kira,” Lance was almost breathless as he walks over to Keith. He hoped nobody(especially Keith) notice the blush creeping on to his face. He grabs one of Keith’s hands and his waist as Lance leads him to the cage. As they walked over to the cage they dance, dipping Keith, moving around each other, looking deep into either Lance’s ocean blue eyes or Keith’s dark purple eyes.  
“In you go Kira, the tiger will be nicer than you,” he joked as Keith places himself inside. The audience laughed while Keith shoots him a dangerous look.  
Lance faces the audience as he covers the cage in a yellow curtain.  
Lance dances while the cage gets raised and Keith removes part of the floor and hides. He pulls a rope to lower the fake wall and releases the tiger. He knows his part, to not move until the tiger is out or else he’s dinner.  
Once the curtain is lowered and the trick is over the cage is lowered almost to the ground.  
“Coran, don’t go lower!” Lance tries to whisper-shout.  
“Why?”  
“Keith is under the cage,” he grabs May and another animal trainer, “get the tiger out now,” he commands them.  
Once they get the tiger out Keith gets out of his hiding place.  
“Need a hand?” Lance steps in reaching out his left hand.  
“Sure,” Keith accepts it and proceeds to hang on to Lance as the cage still isn’t on the ground.  
Lance(with a hand around Keith’s waist) garbs May’s shoulder, “May there should be a box on a stool, can you grab it?” May nods and heads off.  
Once everything is set(a stool with a box on top and Keith holding doves) he and Lance walk out together.  
“Now you’ve probably have seen doves appear, but,” he grabs one of the doves, “Have you seen them disappear?”  
The audience gasp in disbelief as Lance places the first dove into the slit in the lid. Then Keith hands the second dove and repeats the process. They both do fancy hand gestures, moving all around the box and stool. Lance takes off the lid and hands it to Keith. Once holding the lid Keith holds it over his legs, blocking the crowd’s view of the box so no one can see the secret pocket which the doves are in.  
May runs on stage as everyone claps and grabs the box and the lid and runs back offstage.  
Lance takes Keith’s hand as the perform a little dance like before and follow May.  
“Where are the doves?” May asks, still holding onto the lid.  
“Here,” Keith takes the lid and grabs one dove while Lance the other. They hand May the doves as Coran comes up to them.  
“What do you need for the next trick?”  
Lance points to a large Chinese lantern and large hand held light, “Those, but before you put it out on the stage could you lower the lights?” Coran runs off as the Lance helps Keith into the lantern.  
Once Coran comes back he and Lance push the lantern to the center as the music starts to play. Lance rushes back for the light.  
“So if you look at this lantern you can see there is nowhere to hide,” he turns on the light and removes the front part of the lantern, but before that Keith slips out the back on a small ledge.  
Lance goes around shining the light on every side, being careful on the back as he places the light between Keith and the lantern’s side.  
“So there is nowhere to hide and the lantern is completely empty,” Lance puts the front back on as Keith slips in to the lantern again. Lance screws the light in while Keith hides against the back.  
“Now let’s see if something will appear,” Lance stands next to the lantern and waits. He waits for the music to give Keith and him their cue.  
“Nothing’s happening,” Lance fake grumbles to the audience, “Let me try something,” he sits, crossing his legs, next to the lantern. He closes eyes and begins to rub his temples.  
Their music cue happens and Lance and Keith wave their arms on either side of the fabric. Another music cue happens and this time it’s only for Keith. He gets closer to the front sheet moving his body so the crowd thinks he is materializing out of thin air. He shoots his left arm out, then the right till he rips the fabric.  
“Let me give you help Kira,” he stretches a hand out as the crowd goes wild. Keith accepts the hand as he leans all of his weight on Lance for the dramatic flair.  
“We got one more trick for tonight,” Lance announces to the crowd as he and Keith dance to backstage again.  
“Coran, is the forklift ready?” Keith heads behind the stage.  
“Yeah. How will I know when to raise the forklift?” he asked in the yellow machine.  
“Lance will say something about making me float, ok?”  
“Gotcha,” he gives him a thumbs up, “Before you leave another thing,”  
“Sure Coran, what?” he asked with a hand on his hip.  
“When you and Lance practice, can I see it?”  
Keith thought about for a second, “Yeah you can,”  
“Thanks Keith,” with that Keith prepares for the last trick.  
“And now time for a classic,” once back on stage Lance stands in front of table.  
He stretches his right hand out then Keith slowly walks out. He accepted the hand as Lance begins to ‘hypnotize’ Keith. He runs his fingers down Keith’s face as Lance dips him. They continue to dance to the table with Lance touching his assanint’s face more and more.  
Lance knows he has a goofy grin on his face. He knows his face his turning pink. He knows he’s staring at Keith. And he knows that Keith’s eyes are closed and can’t see him.  
He sets Keith on the table and moves his dress to block the front view of the top of the table.  
“And now watch as my assistant floats!” Lance shouts making sure Coran can hear him.  
He starts moving around, waving his hands everywhere as Coran lifts Keith up. The audience gasp for the final time this as Keith is lowered back to the ground. Lance helps Keith stand up.  
“Everyone give it up for my amazing assistant, Kira,” Lance moves his body in a less than side as Keith acts flattered.  
“Another round of applause for the amazing talent of Mr. Luminous,” Keith makes his voice more girl like without it being annoying. Keith leans on one foot with his hands on one of Lance’s shoulders and his head resting on his hands. They run off together holding hands.  
“That was great guys,” Allura complaints them.  
“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you guys later. I’m taking this dress off,” Keith starts heading to the dressing room until Allura puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him.  
“Actually, we have a First Show Party for you guys and if you try to get into normal clothes, you’ll miss the party,” without objection Allura pulled the magic duo down the hallway where her office is. The first room is a giant party room filled with only a few people.  
In one corner Shiro, Coran, and Matt talk while Hunk and Pidge talk in the other.  
Keith’s eyes go wide in horror as Allura shouts, “Hey everyone! The magic duo is here!”  
Lance senses his partner’s attempt to escape and tries to help him, “You ain’t going anywhere Keithy boy,” Pidge runs up to the two, snapping photos nonstop.  
“Pidge you already have enough photos from watching the show,” Hunk grabbed the phone away, “But important question before you try to avoid it. Why didn’t you tell us you did magic?”  
Lance looked offended, “Why doesn’t Keith get this question? He hasn’t told Shiro about this for 14 years,”  
“You guys didn’t tell us this for 14 years?!” Hunk and Shiro yell at the same time. Keith’s facepalmed.  
“Long story short, Lance and I weren’t doing well in school because we couldn’t focus until we both started to learn how to do magic tricks, so during the summer and weekends we would basically go to magic school, there we became partners, embarrassed and unsure how our friends and family would respond we didn’t tell anyone till today,” Keith explained everything as quickly as possible with hand gestures and him being out of breath once he was finished. He leaned on Lance while trying to regain his breath.  
The party continues for an hour filled with questions(“How do you turn Keith into a tiger?” “Is Lance ever the assintiant?” “Where did the doves go?” “Why were you dancing?” and the biggest one “How did you do it?”) until Hunk ends it.  
“Sorry guys, but you know I have morning shifts for breakfast,” Hunk leaves the building.  
“Coran, Pidge, and I need to check up on all the technical stuff,” Matt grabs their younger look alike by the collar as Coran follows.  
“Allura, you need sleep if you want to run this place correctly,” Shiro places a fake hand on her exposed shoulder.  
“I’ll get sleep just let me talk to the two,” she shoos Shiro away and turns to the boys once he’s gone, “Do you need a hotel room?”  
“No, we’re good, but thanks,” Lance answers for the two.  
“Ok then, good bye,” Allura heads out with the boys exiting to the parking lot. At this point Keith has already removed his heels which are now in his left hand. The duo grab hands as they run across to a beat up camper under a street light.  
Once inside they take turns changing clothes, Lance in a black tank top and blue sweat shorts and Keith in a gray long-sleeved shirt and red flannel pajama pants. Lance lays face down on a thick white blanket with Keith on top also face down making an x shape.

Luminous added Conjurer, Hunk-Of-Cake, FingerGunsAndPuns, Unarmed, SpaceQueen, Corn to this conversation

Unarmed: who is everyone and why is a group chat being started at like 11  
FingerGunsAndPuns: it’s Pidge Shiro  
Hunk-Of-Cake: this is Hunk  
SpaceQueen: Allura  
Corn: Coran  
Hunk-Of-Cake: I can confirm Lance is luminous  
Luminous: hey I wanted to tell people that  
Conjurer: why am I here  
Luminous: this is a group chat for friends Keith  
Unarmed: ok but answer to my first question  
Luminous: Keith was doing nothing so I got bored  
Unarmed: fine but at midnight I’m signing off  
Corn: same  
SpaceQueen: same  
FingerGunsAndPuns: Ugh old people  
Corn: how is everyone doing  
Hunk-Of-Cake: lying facedown on the couch  
Hunk-Of-Cake insets a picture  
FingerGunsAndPuns: sitting on top hunk  
FingerGunsAndPuns inserts a picture  
SpaceQueen: halfway asleep in an office chair  
SpaceQueen inserts a picture  
Unarmed: being crushed by Matt  
Unarmed inserts a picture  
Luminous: being crushed by Keith  
Luminous inserts a picture  
Unarmed: Keith.  
Conjurer: what  
Unarmed: Get off of Lance.  
Luminous: you just got dad voiced  
FingerGunsAndPuns: yeah  
Unarmed: Same for you too Pidge.  
FingerGunsAndPuns: fine dad  
Unarmed: Keith.  
Conjurer: ugh fine  
Luminous: THANK GOD Keith weighs a ton  
Conjurer: this is coming from the guy who stabbed his eye with a cucumber  
Luminous: hey  
Hunk-Of-Cake: how did he do that  
FingerGunsAndPuns: and how did we not know about this  
Conjurer inserts a picture  
SpaceQueen: you guys look so young I love it  
Unarmed: Keith tell us the story at breakfast tomorrow  
Conjurer: what time  
Unarmed: 8 sound good  
Hunk-Of-Cake: I should be off shift then  
Corn: shall we end this conversation and gwt sleep  
Hunk-Of-Cake: gwt  
Luminous: gwt  
FingerGunsAndPuns: gwt  
SpaceQueen:gwt  
Conjurer: gwt  
Unarmed: go to sleep guys  
Luminous: gwt to sleep  
Conjurer: i’m sitting on lance again  
Hunk-Of-Cake: youre on youre own buddy  
Hunk-Of-Cake exits the conversation  
SpaceQueen exits the conversation  
Corn exits the conversation  
FingerGunsAndPuns exits the conversation  
Unarmed exits the conversation  
Conjurer exits the conversation  
Luminous exits the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add a group chat. I don't think it went well. But yeah this chapter was fun write.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinning. Someone is pinning. And they are pinning so hard.

When Keith woke up the next morning, still on top of Lance, he checked his phone. The time was 8:05 with a lot of messages from the group chat. Specifically Pidge is messaging them a lot.  
“Lance,” Keith started shaking his shoulder, “Wake up,”  
“What?” Lance looked up at him, annoyed.  
“We have breakfast with the group,” Keith rolled off of him to find shoes.  
Once both in shoes, they rushed inside to find the group halfway finished with their breakfast. Coran was trying to keep Allura awake with Pidge attempting to keep Shiro awake.  
“Finally, you two are here,” Pidge complained.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we overslept,” Keith waved his hand as he sat down.  
“I’ll make waffles,” Lance shaked his partners shoulder as he walked over to the waffle machine. Keith’s eyes linger, longer than he thought.  
“Keith, how did Lance get a cucumber in his eyes?” Pidge snapped their fingers to draw his attention off of Lance.  
“We were doing a trick with a carrot and somehow Lance got a cucumber,” Keith used big hand motions to explain, “He ended up tripping and once he got up he said that when he fell the cucumber stabbed his eye,”  
“That’s it?” Pidge groaned.  
“Trust me, I got more embarrassing stories about him,” he smirked, “I could tell you the first time he tried to wear heels,”  
“If I remember correctly, you did worse than I when it came to trying those torture devices,” Lance sat down, holding a large plate of waffles, “And I also have embarrassing stories about you mullet,”  
“I also have dirt on you Keith,” Shiro said across the table.  
“You have dirt from when I was like five,” Keith continue to talk with big hand gestures.  
“That’s because you refuse to tell us how school was going,”  
“Stop arguing, it’s giving me a headache,” Allura leaned forward, rubbing her temples.  
“Hey Keith,” Coran changed the topic, “When do you think you and Lance will practice for the next magic show?”  
“I don’t know, I guess Lance and I have to first decide what tricks we’re going to do,” he gestured to the cuban boy next to him. Shiro took note of the ever changing tone in his voice, constantly switching expression, and the big hand gestures.  
“We could practice a bunch of tricks today?” Lance leaned closer to Keith.  
“Sounds great,” Keith pushed against Lance, and vice versa.  
Keith, noticing everyone trying to cover their laughs, changed the topic, “I thought Hunk was going to be here?”  
“He’s covering for someone,” Pidge answers them, “Now his shift ends at like noon,”  
“Yes, but if Lance and Keith decide to practice in the afternoon he can see it,” Allura pointed out.  
Keith could honestly care less about talking to his new friends. He began to slowly drift off, until he was fully asleep on Lance’s shoulder. Once Lance noticed he almost jumped while turning bright red.  
“I uh I think think that Keith, Keith, is uh um tired, I’m ju-just go going to take him to ou-his his bed,” Lance stuttered as everyone was trying to conceal their laughter.  
“Ok then, but you have to carry him,” Pidge tried to not burst out laughing.  
“C-carry?” Lance continued to stuttered while keeping Keith asleep.  
“I believe the best way to carry a sleeping person is bridal style,” Allura chimed in also trying not to laugh at Lance’s extremely red face.  
Once he got his face slightly less red, “Laugh all you want but both Keith and I have carried each other in bridal style,” realizing what he said, “Shit,” his eyes went wide with terror as his face became a head shape tomato.  
“Should I help Lance out?” Shiro whispered to Allura.  
“No,” she whispered back.  
“What are we talking about?” Keith lazly asked.  
“Weather or not to go back to our home,” Lance responded with a face a lot less red.  
Keith thought for a second, “Too tired to walk,” he leaned into Lance, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Lance quickly put his arms under him and ran out, ignoring the blush on his face and his friend’s laughter.  
“Did you get photos?” Allura asked Pidge once both boys were out of the building.  
“A whole lot. And a video,” they smirked.  
Back at the camper Lance dropped Keith on their makeshift bed, “Why did you do that?” Keith asked, standing up.  
“Cause you’re heavy,” Lance shrugged and smirked.  
“No I’m not,” Keith fell in a dramatic way, Lance caught him. There was nobody to tell them to stop, so they ended up staring at each other, entranced by every feature of the other, for god knows how long.  
“So practice?” Keith got up, ending the staring.  
“I’m trying to think of tricks where I can have one assantaint,” Lance leaned against a counter, “I don’t think there is one,”  
“The swords in the basket,” Keith remembered, “That’s one,”  
“Yeah, but that’s one,” he rubbed his chin, “We might have to find some more assantaints,”  
“But I’m your favorite assantaint?” Keith leaned dramatically on his partner.  
“Yes,” he wrapped an arm around his waist, “Now we’re in Vegas, let’s do something!” Lance burst the door of their camper open as he grabs Keith's hand and run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said so much pinning. And once again this is short.


	4. Bar Scene

Up in Shiro’s shared room, Pidge was telling their brother everything that happened at breakfast.  
“Wait, how red was Lance’s face again?” Matt tried not to laugh.  
“A fire hydrant would be jealous of his color,” Pidge joked.  
“And you’re sure they’re not a thing?” Matt joked as well.  
“No, but Lance is pinning so hard,” Pidge holds out the word so.  
“You said you have photos of flustered Lance,” Matt leaned towards his sibling, “Can I see the blackmail?”  
“Hell yeah,” the photos on their phone had Lance in different positions, but three things in common. Keith was asleep, it didn’t matter what position he was in, Lance’s face was one of shock, and Lance’s face was the brightest shade of red to exist.  
“Oh poor Lance, does Keith know?” Matt laughed for a bit.  
“I mean I thought he might not and the head on the shoulder thing was an accident and,” they sighed, “The arms wrapped around his neck could just be an oblivious friend too lazy to walk, but,” they shrugged, “How oblivious can you be when you willingly allow your friend to carry you bridal style,”  
They laughed from the two magicians interactions until knocking was heard, “Matt, are you in there?” a female voice asks.  
“Who is it?” Matt shouted, heading towards the door.  
“It’s Nyma and Rolo!” Nyma starts to shout.  
Matt unlocks the door, not allowing the two inside his room, “Pidge head back to your apartment,”  
“Who are they?” they fix their glasses.  
“Since we don’t have a bartender, Allura placed me in charge of finding a bartender,” he grabbed Pidge by the shoulder and dragged them to the doorway, “So I found two,” he pushed his sibling out and closed the door.  
Nyma was pale and tall with long blonde hair running down her shoulders. Rolo was paler and taller with shoulder length sandy blonde dreadlocks. Nyma looked nice and professional. Rolo looked like you want his freelancing ass off your couch.  
“Fine,” Pidge groaned, “But we will talk later,” and with that Pidge ran towards the elevator.  
The group walked down to the bar where Matt explained everything.  
“Everyone needs an ID before ordering a drink, you can converse with the customers, just make sure the other bartender is doing their job, you can stay here at the hotel and the only thing is you get is a free breakfast,” Matt grabbed as many bottles that he could, “Only do Bartender Flair if you know you can do it,”  
“What about performers?” Nyma asked.  
“Performers need to pay for drinks unless Allura tells you otherwise,”  
“Why would Allura tell us otherwise?” Rolo questioned.  
“If they make us a lot of money or if they’re pretty good friends with her,”  
“Could you give us a scenario? Please?” Nyma tried her best puppy dog eyes.  
“We have a new magic act, Lance the Luminous,” Matt waited for them to nod their head, “So now if he wasn’t really good friends with Allura and asked us for a drink he would have to pay,”  
“But since he is good friends with Allura?” Nyma waited for Matt to nod his head yes, “He doesn’t need to pay?”  
“No. Allura hasn’t told me to allow him free drinks,”  
“Aww, I thought Allura and I were friends,” Lance walked in, jokingly groaning.  
“I don’t know how anyone could even be your friend,” Keith walked past Lance, who was pretending to be insulted.  
“Anyone would love to be called,” Lance caught up with Keith and placed a hand around his hip, “Lance’s friend,” with saying that he placed his hand up as if to describe a fantasy world.  
Keith turned to the Cuban, eyes directly on him and also placed a hand around his hip, “How to stop being Lance’s friend,” Keith did the same thing with his hand ending up right next to Lance’s. They stared into each others eyes till they both broke down in to laughter. They haven’t noticed the gang’s laughter.  
“Rude Keith. Just rude,” Lance leaned against the bar for support, “I mean is this the way you wanted to tell me that you don’t want to be friends anymore?” he batted eyes and turned away from Keith. His voice was so dramatic that everyone had to try extremely hard not to laugh.  
“Well being subtle wasn’t working so,” Keith sat on a barstool, holding out the so.  
Lance just scoffed, “Well Olivia loved me and would hate to no longer be known as Lance’s friend,”  
“Until you accidentally broke her leg,” Keith corrected.  
“We. We broke her leg by accident,” he looked down, “I still miss her,”  
“Dude you’re too good for her,” Keith comforted his friend.  
“Thanks Keith,” he turned to Nyma, “Now, what’s your name?”  
“Too good for you,” Keith joked behind him.  
“Pour me a drink, Matt!” Lance shouted, glaring at the laughing Korean.  
“Lance, it’s nine in the morning,” Matt blatantly responded.  
“Yes, but there is nothing to do during the day in Vegas,”  
“Have you not seen a restaurant?” Rolo asked  
“Or a park?” Nyma continued.  
“Oh,” Lance started to blush a little while Keith broke down laughing.  
“Lance!” Keith kept laughing, “You were in charge of what we were going to do,” he almost fell out of his chair till Lance caught him and sat him back up.  
“Hey! You can’t blame me when all people advertise are casinos and shows,” Lance dramatically waves his arms.  


Matt quietly chuckled at the duo "Here, I can give you a list of things to do, OK?" he handed Lance a small piece of paper, that Matt quickly wrote some destinations.  
"Thanks!" Lance yelled as wraps an arm around Keith's shoulders as they both walk out. Matt turned to the new bartenders.  
"Who was that with Lance?" Nyma asked, leaning against the bar.  
"A stage hand," Matt lied.  
"And are they?" Rolo held his hand up with his index and middle finger crossed.  
"According to them, no," Matt moved slightly to the casino, "Do you want me to show you around?" the two walked over to start the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Pidge, Keith is that oblivious. I also wanted to add Nyma into the story as a friend not someone who had hurt Lance in the past. One more thing 'Olivia' was a girlfriend Lance had while learning magic (she also learned magic with the boys) and I'll elaborate more on the break up later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so I'm not exactly sure what am doing, aside from writing.


End file.
